Black Sheep (2014 TV series)
Synopsis The story takes place in 2 time event one is in the year 1997 and the other is in the present year 2014, the story takes place in the fictional province of Muntiglao where it's known for it's rich soil and beautiful scenery. In the year 1997 a young lady named Jenna ([[Ella Chang]]) who is always on top of class came from a rich family who is known for their money, brains, and appearance. But as their family business became bankrupt Jenna is ashamed to let her friends know that she is becoming poor and thus blaming her father Gener ([[Custodio Benitez]]) for the failure of their business since her father likes to gamble and lend people a lot of money, though the people that her father had help didn't show any appreciation to them, which they even talk behind their backs. Jenna became frustrated of her father's ways and thus becoming a rebel, but even though a rebel to her parents she remain her high grades in school and respect to others. One night Jenna found out that her father had sold her necklace, this made Jenna really angry, since that necklace is the gift of her dying mother Celeste ([[Cruzita Hernandez]]) Jenna let out some bad words to her father and left home in order to get the necklace even if she sell her own belongings. After many attempts of getting the necklace back it was too late since someone has already bought it. After an argument with her father and thus being compared with her niece Beah ([[Eris Watson]]) who never once talk back to her parents, Beah decided to become a different person and having a "fake" personality the perfect daughter that her parents had always wanted. Now in the year 2014 Jenna ([[Meilin Li]]) who is now a doctor and Beah ([[Denise Zamora]]) of whom she sometimes called "The Perfect Niece" is now a famous actress. Cast 1997 *[[Ella Chang]] as Young Jenna Cruz = A beautiful, high spirited, and smart young lady, she is once a nice person who doesn't like treating other people bad, helping them just like her father. But those kindest were shattered after their family is becoming poor and bullied and talk back by her rich schoolmates and thus even knowing that the people that they had once help is bad mouthing them. She literally blames her father for the bankruptcy of their business because of his gambling and lending people some money. She became a rebel and thus still protects and cherish those people who are really close to her like her dying mother, niece, and brother, though she pity her father sometimes for loaning and asking help to others Jenna's hatred still overshadow it and even more when his father had sold her precious necklace to a pawnshop just to let his bad influence friend a drink. But after a huge argument with his father she let her guard down and thus became the "perfect" daughter that they had always wanted, but inside of her is a dark place. *[[Eris Watson]] as Young Beah San Jose = Just like Jenna she is beautiful, smart, and kind, though the only difference is that Jenna is a hot headed person that can brush people off while Beah is the weak one. Gener is more favorable to Beah to being his daughter than Jenna since Gener calls Beah a "Perfect Daughter" than Jenna. Because of this she even sometimes argues nor disrespects Jenna in the back of Jenna's parents, though whatever Jenna told them they won't believe her. She utterly wants to become a famous actress one day though her mother wouldn't let her since her mother wants her to be businesswoman and handles her own business someday. *[[Custodio Benitez]] as Generoso "Gener" Cruz = Father of Jenna and Jeremy and grandfather of Beah and Junnel. He is a kind and smart person though because of his too much kindness to others where he put others first before himself nor his family is where he fails. His business became bankrupt after lending too much money to the people that goes to him and trust people too much that even his own business had failed him. He is prideful and hates it when people write down nor speaks his wrong doings, that's why he dislikes his own daughter Jenna after Jenna had argued with him about him being "stupid or an idiot" this makes him call Jenna the Black Sheep of their family. *[[Cruzita Hernandez]] as Celeste Gregorio-Cruz = Wife of Gener and Jenna and Jeremy's mother, because of her disease her life is counted, though she gave a Jenna a necklace that later Gener will sell in a pawnshop as a remembrance of her just in case she died the next day or two. Even though Jenna is not really her favorite child she cherish her since she claims that she is still her child even though Jeremy is really her favorite because of Jeremy's good attitude. *[[Felix Le]] as Young Jeremy Cruz = The younger brother of Jenna, a genius who is good at doing any kinds of puzzles and unlike Jenna he is nice and does have a good attitude that's why their parents like him a lot. *[[Zaido Inoue]] as Young Junnel San Jose = Elder brother of Beah, rude and disrespectful just like Jenna and the complete opposite of Beah. He loves playing video games and even challenging anyone in a duel. Supporting Cast *[[Alfonso Diaz]] as Gerald Cruz *[[Henry Mangao]] as Nathaniel "Niel" Escobar *[[Jeremy Alvarez]] as Harold Reyes *[[Sandy Garcia]] as Larisa Crisostomo *[[Donita Wong]] as Nadine Alonzo *[[Dahlia Quezon]] as Georgine "Gigi" De Leon *[[Ivan Aguilar]] as Kevin Gomez *[[Marcel Romero]] as Oliver Castro Special Participation *[[Viviana Dela Fuente]] as Mrs. Graciela Gomez *[[Pastor Guevara]] as Mr. Amadeo Ramirez *[[Emelina Ramos]] as Laura Diaz *[[Teodora Ramirez]] as Mrs. Noemi Rivera *[[Fabricio Orellana]] as Mr. Carmelo Sanchez 2014 *[[Meilin Li]] as Adult Jenna Cruz *[[Denise Zamora]] as Adult Bea San Jose *[[Tadeo Basurto]] as Old Generoso "Gener" Cruz *[[Alex Le]] as Teenage Jeremy *[[TJ Angeles]] as Adult Junnel San Jose Information